Gracias a dios hago ejercicio!
by adidegante
Summary: Bella entra con su mejor amiga alice a un nuevo gimnasio afueras de la universidad, Bella se negaba a acompañar a alice a una clase mas hasta que lo conoció a el. -bueno alice, creo que no seria tan malo acompañarte algunas veces a la semana...
1. Prefacio

Este es un nuevo fic, y una a miga me ah insistido en que lo suba, es mi primer es historia y no se muy bien como vaya a resultar, aun no decido el desenlace.. espero que les guste. (:

**PREFACIO!**

Alice no déjame!- gritaba mientras trataba de soltarme, era increíble cómo me había convencido de esto, yo Isabella Swan en un gimnasio, si como si no me hubiera lastimado ya la vida. – vamos bella será divertido!- dijo con su típica sonrisa entusiasta- bueno algo bueno tiene que salir de esto- dije resignada avanzado hacia ese edificio que daría el mas grande cambio a mi patética vida, pero ya lo dije algo bueno tenía que salir de esto.

Nunca crei enamorarme asi, nunca me imagine con un futuro al lado de alguien, alguien del que estaba totalmente enamorada, nunca contemple asi mi vida, aun no lo hago. Ahora solo estoy me imaginando imaginandome mi futura vida con el, pero antes de tener un futuro tenia que agradecer y pensar en mi pasado en todas las cosas que me llevaron a el, a conocerlo y amarlo tanto, mi vida hasta que lo conocí era la típica y patética vida de cualquier adolescente, quejándose de el mundo, de la universidad, de su novio, de sus padres, de si misma... bueno gracias a que era una adolescente quejosa y que nunca estaba conforme conmigo, me llevo a tomar la mejor decisión de mi vida... gracias a dios hago ejercicio!

**Espero subir capítulos constantemente :D**


	2. 1 Creo que acepte?

**Creo que acepte?**

-sorpresa!- genial lo que me faltaba.- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA!- y fue ahí cuando abrí los ojos, prácticamente todo primero, segundo, tercero (mi semestre) y hasta algunos de cuarto estaban ahí, claro no habían venido por mí, dudo que supieran quien era antes de esto pero aquí en Dartmouth, si se anunciaba de una fiesta con alcohol, mujeres y hombres, todos se apuntaban, no me había dado cuneta pero todos esperaban mi respuesta, sonreía mientras buscaba a mis amigas con la vista y hasta que las ubique cerca de la cocina.

- gracias!- les dije primero a todos y me hacer que a ellas, alguien puso música y todos siguieron con la fiesta. - ¿una fiesta sorpresa? Enserio alice ahorita no podría estar peor- le dije a mi amiga, alice además de ser mi mejor amiga era mi compañera de cuarto y nos conocíamos desde los 10 años, me fui acercando mas a ellas, a mi alrededor estaban mis tres mejores amigas, Alice, Rosalie y Tanya, somos amigas desde la secundaria y creo que nuestra amistad a diferencia de otras ha durado tanto por que nosotras no somos de esas amigas que se abrazan, se dan ánimos entre sí o nos apoyamos, nosotras nunca hemos hecho eso.

-¿paso algo Bella?- era Tanya la que preguntaba, no es que le interesara algo de mi vida, últimamente nos estábamos dando cuenta de lo maldita que a veces podía ser Tanya.

– Bueno- dije acercando a ellas- pueden alegrarse ahora, Mike y yo rompimos- todas aplaudieron después de mi revelación, a eso me refería con "apoyo"

– al fin!- comento Rosalie- odiábamos al tipo Bella.

Si esas eran mis súper amigas, no digo que fuéramos hipócritas y nos odiáramos solo que no nos gustaba demostrarnos mucho nuestros sentimientos y rara vez hablamos de ellos, al menos no todas juntas, Tanya era la más reservada como si después de todo el tiempo de conocernos no nos tuviera confianza, Rosalie era parecida, tímida pero ella si confiaba por lo menos en mi, ella y yo éramos muy cercanas, ella compartía dormitorio con Tanya, y eso nos causaba problemas a todas, Rosalie tenía un temperamento que pocos aguantarían, un extremos caso de bipolaridad y con lo delicadita que era Tanya todo acaba mal siempre, nunca había grandes peleas en el grupo, no de esas peleas en las que se dejan de hablar por meses, era más como insultos y algunos golpes, inofensivos hasta que alguien más os detuviera parábamos y olvidamos,

Alice bueno ella era Alice, rara y especial en su propio mundo, con arranques de emociones, a veces emo otras más hiperactiva y divertida, en otras odiaba al mundo y en otras te trataba como si nunca más te fuera a ver, buena escuchando pésima dando consejos, no es que los pidiéramos muy a menudos pero se podría decir que yo era la razón en el grupo, a veces, otras me dejaba llevar por la locura y hacíamos estupideces, sobre todo Rosalie y yo, éramos totalmente diferentes, las cuatro no teníamos prácticamente nada en común y vivíamos para molestarnos, pero no cambiaria a mis verdaderas amigas por otras falsas que viven derrochando amor y se pean cada dos minutos y se dejan de hablar por semanas.

- ¿pero qué paso, tu lo cortaste supongo, no te abras dejado humillar por un cretino?- así otra cosa especial de Alice, era que usaba palabras demasiado refinadas para nuestra edad, pero claro ella siempre fue una niña destinada a ser abogada siempre hablaba así.

- cretino!- imitaron mis amigas, nos reímos y Alice puso cara de enfado.

- saben que es un tonto!- dijo con un movimiento de manos.

- tranquilas si yo lo deje a él, no iba a aguantar otros de sus arranques de gay!- rieron ante el comentario- por dios! Estábamos en el restaurante y el decidió que teníamos que celebrar mi cumpleaños bien, llamo al mesero y le dije lo que celebrábamos y todos los demás llegaron con una mini pastel con una vela y un globo y comenzaron a cantar y por si fuera poco Mike se levanta empieza a cantar y le hace señas a la gente para que canten… la gente lo veía y se reían de él, es como si no me conociera, odiaba eso llamamos toda la atención- mis amigas se carcajeaban

- hahahaha! Pero el trato de hacer algo por ti- decía Tanya sarcásticamente- esa fue tu razón para dejarlo?

- te parece poco, el tipo sabe que odio eso, le advertí que no lo hiciera, antes de que acabaran me Salí y me siguió diciendo que era una irrespetuosa y no sé que mas tonterías, le dije que no me gustaba esto y se rio "a todas les gusta eso" se atrevió a decirme, además estaba harta de sus desplantes de niñita y su cuento de "te respeto" si claro.- mis amigas se rieron con lo ultimo.

- entonces- dijo Rosalie- Mike y tu nunca pasaron de tercera base- dijo y a Alice se le dibujaba ya esa sonrisita sexosa en la cara.

- dudo haber llegado a la segunda, en cada intento de algo mas con el salía corriendo.

- bueno Bella, ahora ya hay más razones para celebrar- dijo sirviendo cuatro tequilas.- uno.. Dos – dijo Alice sonriendo las cuatro teníamos los tequilas en las manos- por la soltería!... tres!- y nos tomamos los tequilas shots , así se paso el resto de la noche, la gente se acercaba me felicitaba otros de lo ebrios que ya estaban llegaban y me besaban, podía reconocer a pocos, pero después de eso solo se iban y mis amigas se burlaban de mi... Ya como a las dos de la mañana Alice se estaba hartando y empezó a recoger, un mensaje muy claro para la gente "lárguense!" , algunos si captaron y se llevaron a sus amigos borrachos con ellos, al final como a las 3 am solo quedamos: Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Ángela, Ben y Tyler, los dos últimos estaban balbuceando estupideces desde el sillón pero parecían ente drogados y dormido, Ángela se acerco a la mesa donde nosotras estábamos, ella también era muy cercana a nosotras pero no era tan parte del grupo, ella tenía otras "bff" pero era muy unida a mí, llego y sentó en una silla junto a mi.

- okey hoy trague como nunca!- dijo Alice.

– Alice eso no es raro, en cada fiesta que hay te atragantas! Has llegado a vomitar- dije y todos rieron estábamos un poco pasadas de copas y no pensábamos coherentemente pero recordamos esa ves en la fiesta de Alice, trago como si el mundo se fuera a acabar al siguiente día, se quedo dormida y despertó vomitando en su cama.

– no ahora si nos pasamos, tenemos que ir al gimnasio después de esto, me pondré gorda!- Alice y sus comentarios.

- tú gorda! Por favor mírame a mí!- y esa era Tanya y no, no era anoréxica era de esas personas que se tiran al suelo para que las levanten, Rosalie hiso un gesto por lo que dijo.

- Tanya! Sabes bien que no estás gorda! Eres más delgada que yo- le dijo Ángela

.- claro que no!- siguió Tanya- estoy llena de longas dijo tocando su plano abdomen.

- si claro estas gorda!- le reclamo Rosalie y Tanya hiso su cara de odio.

- Alice!- dijo dirigiéndose a ella- no exageres no engordaras por una noche, vomitas y se te pasa- reímos por la broma.

- no! No se pasa, eh aumentado mucho de peso estos días! Debo ir al gimnasio!

- pues ve!- respondimos a coro imitando su voz

- no iré sola!- replico- alguien debe acompañarme ¿Quién va?- dijo animadamente, nadie respondió, la verdad yo estaba algo subida de peso, no gorda! Pero si había subido y no quería perder mi figura, pero el gimnasio, no definitivamente no!

– yo quiero ir!- dijo Tanya – pero no puedo tengo tareas extra- siempre eso era el pretexto de Tanya "tareas extras", siempre quería hacer algo pero nunca podía, lo que en realidad pasaba con ella era que le tenía un miedo enorme a sus papas, jamás les reclamaba o decía algo a ellos, y aunque su papa fuera el director de la universidad, no llenaba de lujos a su pequeña hija, todo lo contrario, rara vez le daba dinero mas allá de lo necesario y ella no replicaba, su padre era todo un caso, todas lo odiábamos tenía ese humor de "yo sé todo, y soy gracioso" que nos hartaba, tal vez parecíamos muy hipócritas con Tanya peor ella se busco por mucho tiempo, su carácter no ayuda nada y Rosalie en especial es la que se harta de ella, ante lo que dijo Tanya todos lo ignoramos y yo también comencé a ignorarlas y empecé a platicar con rose sobre un tipo que últimamente la acosaba, era un zopenco, pero nos daba mucha risa.

Alice siguió con su conversación y creí haber escuchado a Ángela decir que la acompañaría, no me di cuenta pero me estaban hablando, al parecer el tequila me hacia efecto, las volteé a ver.

- ¿si?- dije confundida

- oh genial! Aplaudió Alice

– que? Qué?- dije preocupada antes de me respondieran- Ángela hablo

- bueno Bells, nos vemos feliz cumpleaños, me llevo a los ebrios del sillón no te preocupes, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazo se, levanto y fue a despertar a Ben y Tyler, apenas se levantaron y trataron de hablarme.

- woo! Bye Bellitaa! Gran fiesta!- dijo Ben cayéndose y agarrándose de su novia.

- Isaaa!- Grito Tyler- fe… lish! Cumplees princhechita!- trato decirme, todo nos reímos y yo solo lo salude con la mano y él me mando un beso.

- Bueno yo también me voy- dijo Rosalie me levante y me dio un abrazo, así eran los abrazos de Rosalie de juego y enfadosos prácticamente recargaba su peso en ti.

- felicidades Isabellita- me dijo y se fue a la puerta.

- bye Bella- dijo Tanya y solo recargo su mano en mi hombro.

- adiós!- dijo Alice terminado de recoger algunas cosas

- ok, Alicecienta, me voy a dormir ahí terminas de recoger todo.- le dije y dejo lo que recogía.

- si yo limpiando! Que graciosa Bella! Llamo a alguien mañana, buenas noches- dijo y se fue a su habitación, nuestro departamento era de los más grandes en la universidad ya que solo era para dos personas y era un gran departamento, pero nuestros padres lo habían alquilado así, me fui a mi habitación apenas me cambie, puse la música más lenta que encontré y me dormí.

Supe que ya era mañana cuando Alice llego gritando y abriendo las cortinas de mi cuarto, la vi y ya estaba cambiada y estaba segura de que ya había desayunado? que hora seria?.

- Alice! Déjame! –Grite y me puse la almohada en la cara

.- no Bella!- me dijo y me quito mi colcha- ya son las 11 am, vamos! Tenemos que ir a inscribirnos al gimnasio, hoy me trate de poner un pantalón y…- deje oírla… gimnasio? Escuche bien yo no iré a ningún gimnasio, los odio! ya había asistido a algunos y solo terminaba con cicatrices decidí detener esto.

- Alice! Cálmate! Quien dijo que yo iba ir a algún gimnasio contigo?

– tu bella! Tú me dijiste ayer, vamos Ángela ya nos espera en allá!.

- qué? Alice no iré! Déjame dormir!- dije y trate de taparme pero ella me quito la almohada.- Alice! No iré! Sabes lo que paso la ultima vez! No iré.- dije decidida.

- oh por favor Bella! No me digas que todavía no lo superas! Eso no pasara esta vez! Estaremos contigo, anda ya cámbiate!.

- Alice salte!- dije resignada

- ok, pero te quiero lista en 15 minutos, te preparare el desayuno… - dijo y dejo mi puerta abierta, me levante a cerrarl a _15 minutos!_ Se escucho a lo lejos, me resigne y me metí a bañar, abrí el agua caliente y deje que relajara mis músculos, y no sé si fue por el agua caliente, el hecho de que entraría a un gimnasio o el no haber tenido sexo con alguien hace ya más 4 meses, pero me llegaron unas ganas de estar con alguien, lo cual iba a ser difícil, no tenia novio, aunque con Mike hubiera dado lo mismo, y no iba a ir por la vida acostándome con él con el primero que viera, lo que yo enserio extrañaba era una buena relación, algo que en realidad nunca había tenido, nunca eh tenido un novio serio al menos no uno al que le pueda decir "te amo" porque eso en realidad era un sentimiento que no conocía, una vez creí haberlo experimentado pero todo había acabado muy mal para mí y decidí que a partir de eso no iba a volver a enamorarme fácilmente, tendría que experimentar muchas cosas antes de saber si amaba a alguien y para eso tendría que estar totalmente segura para abrirle mi corazón y decirle sobre mis sentimientos, no me iba a volver a equivocar, lo peor de esto es que este pensamiento ya lo tenía a mis 15 años… no me di cuenta pero ya llevaba demasiado en el agua, Alice me mataría, termine de bañarme y salí me puse lo primero que encontré, cepille y seque mi cabello hasta que quedo semi-lacio y baje, Alice había preparado fruta, mucha fruta, lo cual era raro mi amiga no comía fruta.

- Alice, es mucha fruta solo para mi, además traigo un poco de resaca, no comeré tanto- dije mientras tomaba una aspirina y un vaso de agua

- yo también comeré no es solo para ti- me dijo con fingida indignación

- tu no comes fruta- le reproche

- bueno es hora de un cambio iré al gimnasio tengo que cambiar mi alimentación.

- Alice, no crees que estas exagerando todo eso de tu peso, yo te veo bien- dije encogiendo mis hombros.

- bueno bien no es suficiente, me conoces y adoro la ropa, puesta en mi y de preferencia talla 0 la cual no tengo- me explico yo solo asentí y me hiso señas para que comiera, discutimos de nuevo sobre lo de ir al gimnasio pero perdí y subimos a su porsche amarrillo y salimos de la escuela avanzamos unas cuadras mas y entramos a una plaza, era grande y por lo visto muy concurrida no era una buena idea para un gimnasio por suerte estaba alejado de los centros comerciales, Alice se estaciono y yo no quería bajar del auto, pude ver a Ángela esperando en la puerta,

-vamos- dijo Alice me resigne y me baje, solo iríamos a pedir información mañana podría escapar de de mi loca amiga, al entrar Ángela me susurro algo como sonríe, sonreí a medias y ellas son las que empezaron a pedir información yo me aleje y camine en los pasillos, el primer salón que había era el de spinning, tenía muchas bicicletas estacionarias y espejos en todas las paredes, el siguiente salón era uno muy parecido al anterior pero estaba vacío, tenían suelo de madera y arriba en la puerta decía "zumba" sonreí al imaginarme a mi bailando zumba si claro, el siguiente era contrario al de zumba y era para Kick boxing, luego estaban los baños, el gimnasio se veía bien y por lo que tenía entendido todos los aparatos estaban en la parte de arriba, regrese a la recepción y Alice ya estaba pagando.

- bien Bella, es tu turno, será inscripción y la membrecía- me decía Ángela, saque el dinero que me dijeron de mi bolsa y page con la sonrisa mas falsa a la muchacha que nos atendía.

- ¿su nombre?- Isabella Swan

- ¿su edad?- 19 años

– ¿estudiante?- me estaba molestando su forma de preguntar las cosas, no podía completar una frase sonaba maleducada.- si estudio- le dije imitando su voz, mis amigas sonrieron disimuladamente y ella me miro molesta, me dijo que ya estaba y lo que tenía que hacer al entrar cada día, salimos de ahí y nos despedimos, y el auto me di cuenta de algo, ya estaba inscrita! Tenía que venir, page por todo el mes!

- Alice!- grite y se sobresalto.

- ¿Qué pasa? Me asustas- me dijo con la vista en la carretera.

- no quiero ir al gimnasio! ¿A qué entraremos? ¿Cuándo? ¿a qué hora? Alice te dije que no quería esto!

- Bella!- se rio- hubieras pensado eso antes de pagar y por las clases no te preocupes, pensé en spinning, Ángela entrara a zumba, y bueno podemos empezar el lunes supongo- se encogió los hombros- y pues la hora, la clase de spinning o es en la mañana o hasta las 7 pm, supongo que en la tarde está bien- asentí.

- Alice- dije- no quiero- dije con un puchero y en susurro- me sonrió y me dijo

- lo siento ya pagaste.

* * *

**Holaa, nueva en esto :), con una historia que espero les guste y las divierta, volvi a subir este capitulo por que me di cuenta de que era muy dificil leerlo como yo lo tenia, bueno espero que mi historia les guste :)**


	3. 2 La belleza cuesta

**La belleza cuesta…**

La tarde del sábado fue lenta, no paraba de escuchar a Alice diciendo lo genial que sería ir al gimnasio y lo mucho que disfrutaría cambiando su guardarropa a talla 0, a cada persona que iba al dormitorio le comenzaba a contar y las pobres personas solo asentían con un simple "ahh bien por ti" y salían ni siquiera hacían lo que iban a hacer, Alice a veces podía provocarte miedo, cuando empieza con su voz entre chillona y falta de aire además de que grita y su risa que sin exagerar a veces suena a una bruja desquiciada, bueno así era ella, le daban esas rachas.

Después de ahuyentar a todo al que se le ocurría ir a visitarnos se sentó conmigo en el sillón y vimos juntas , a las dos nos encantaba, era una de las pocos gustos en común entre nosotras. y lo mejor, al fin estamos en silencio, Alice se concentraba en el sillón y en los comerciales nos parábamos por comida, palomitas y soda, creo que Alice no se dio cuenta de que era chatarra lo que comíamos hasta que acabo house y vio toda la chatarra tira en el suelo, de la nada grito y se levanto y se puso a saltar, me carcajee era como si con eso fuera a bajar lo que comimos, estaba buscando otro canal en la televisión… - bella!- me espantó Alice- vamos acompaña al gimnasio tengo que adelgazar!- okey ahora si se había pasado no podía estar tan loca. – Alice!- dije y me levante y hice que dejara de dar brincos como una enferma mental. – no iremos, no podemos!, según lo que dijiste los fines de semana solo esta abierto hasta las 5pm- dije más tranquila, ella comprendió y comenzó a asentir varias veces.- mañana iremos!- dijo de nuevo me senté en el sillón y seguí con la televisión, no tenía ganas de nada, Alice se había ido a su cuarto supongo que a saltar sin que la molestara continúe buscando algo en la televisión y no encontré anda, puse un canal de música y comencé a limpiar lo que habíamos hecho cuando me disponía a sacar la basura, sonó el teléfono.

-diga- conteste rápidamente.

- bella! – era Rosalie – puedo ir a tu casa, estoy harta de la mía!, yo invito la cena- mire el reloj eran las 7:15, un poco temprano para cenar pero Rosalie necesitaba hablar se le notaba en su voz, irritada y desesperada.

-claro Rose!, aquí te espero- dije tratando de animarla apenas susurro un gracias y colgó, supuse lo que había pasado: Tanya!, saque la basura y fui al cuarto de Alice, mi amiga estaba roncando a más no poder, y la deje dormir, pensé en despertarla por venganza por lo que me había hecho en la mañana pero si la despertara tal vez Rose no me dijera lo que había pasado y yo necesitaba escucharla.

Termine de arreglar la cocina y la sala y sonó el timbre, corrí y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba mi bella amiga con una media sonrisa. – sushi!- dijo agitando la bolsa que traía. – genial! -Masculle sarcásticamente odia el sushi ella lo sabía. – tranquila el sushi es solo para las que tenemos clase y gusto, por cierto y ¿Alice?- dijo.

-está dormida- asintió- bueno para ti traje tacos- bien los tacos me gustaban, nos sentamos en la mesa convenientemente para cuatro y comenzó a servir, lo de mi roncona amiga lo guardo en el refrigerador y empezamos a cenar.

- ok Rose- empecé – que paso? , no me engañas con eso de que eres buena persona y le traes la cena a tus amigas.

- es Tanya- dijo picando su rollo, lo sabia! Digo…oh pobre de mi amiga.

-¿qué paso ahora Rose?

- Recuerdas al zopenco que me acosaba – asentí- bueno hoy fue al departamento, se llama Taylor, yo no estaba haciendo nada importante y lo invite a pasar estábamos hablando, en realidad no me intereso mucho pero lo podía tener como amigo, estábamos hablando y llego Tanya, típico en ella, llego y se sentó con nosotros, para empezar traía puesta una de mis blusas favoritas, y claro no me había pedido y empezó a hablar con Taylor! a decirle cosas sobre ella, que obviamente no eran de ella, como sus gustos de música y cosas así! Y claro era todo lo que me gustaba a mí! Todo lo que me copia! Me arte y me fui a mi habitación, no supe cuanto tiempo estuvo con Taylor, hasta que la muy maldita fue a mi cuarto a decirme lo bueno que estaba y que ya! Como es ella ya le gustaba solo porque me vio a mí con él! – mientras contaba la historia su tono de voz iba cambiando de frustración a enojo y desesperación, Rose y Tanya tenían ese problema, desde siempre, Rosalie era muy original para todo, tenía su propio estilo, y claro Tanya desde la secundaria a querido ser como ella, en todo, si a Rose le gustaba algo a Tanya también si odiaba algo ella también, copiaba todo lo que ella hacía, eso fue lo que acabo con su amistad, rose y ella eran muy amigas antes de que Tanya se volviera una loca en busca de ser mejor.

-Estoy harta!. – termino Rosalie hundiendo su cara en sus manos.

-Rose… ya la conoces, por más que le digamos no cambia- dije era lo mismo siempre

-Eso es lo peor! – grito desesperada – se hace la victima de esto, cree que la odiamos y la hacemos menos, te juro que ya no quiero, ya no quiero hablarle! Pero no quiero ser tan… tan así!... Bella, ¿me puedo quedar hoy?

-claro, claro cuando quieras- me susurro un gracias y nos quedamos calladas, no era algo incomodo solo ninguna estaba dispuesta a decir algo, a mi amiga no le gustaban los consejos, se sentía tonta, a ella le gustaba el control y rara vez mostraba debilidad.

A las nueve se nos unió Alice, comió y volvió a quejarse de que no debía comer comenzó a dar saltos como loca de nuevo y Rose la hiso parar de un modo… especial: un grito un almohadazo y agua en la cara, Alice se enojo y se sentó a ver televisión, no éramos las amigas más divertidas de todas. Esa noche estaban trasmitiendo los premios MTV de nuevo, los vimos y nos quedamos dormidas en el sillón, al menos yo por que cuando desperté, el olor a comida me despertó, estaba en el sillón y no, nada de "hay que lindas mis amigas, se preocuparon por mí y me abrigaron", desperté en el sillón exactamente igual y creo que hasta me quietaron la almohada que tenia, bueno que esperaba así somos…

-Bella ¿quieres algo?- me pregunto rosalie

-No Rose, decido morirme de hambre- dije con sarcasmo

-okey por eso tú te prepararas tu desayuno

-hey! Oh como sea ¿Qué hora es?

-como las diez, Alice se está bañando – respondió

-¿y qué haremos hoy? – pregunte sentando en el pequeño comedor

-Alice quiere ir de compras… tu sabes ropa deportiva – respondió lentamente esperando mi reacción. Por más malo que fuera ir de compras con Alice, íbamos a todas las tiendas veíamos y nos probábamos toda la ropa y era Alice la única que terminaba comprando cosas tan innecesarias que luego no usaba, y algunas veces era peor, como cuando obligaba a algún chofer a llevarnos, y le avisaba cinco segundos antes de pasar la tienda que quería que nos detuviéramos, Alice era todo un caso. Pero no tenía tanta ropa deportiva y si iba ser constante eso del gimnasio debía comprar así que solo asentí, rose asintió en respuesta, después de platicas triviales terminamos de desayunar y Alice aun no salía, me fui a bañar, fue un baño rápido el agua no estaba caliente y no soporto el agua fría. Me puse ropa cómoda, se que caminaríamos mucho y tendría que estar probándome ropa, seque y alise mi cabello.

En la sala estaba Rosalie mas aburrida que nada viendo un programa sobre ¿patos? Creo pero solo estaba jugando con su celular, espera, mi celular.

-¿Dónde está Alice?- pregunte sentándome con ella mientras venia lo que hacia en MI teléfono

-en su cuarto- respondió despreocupada

-que tanto puede tardar en arreglarse- susurre rose se encogió los hombros, la ignore y comenzó a cambiar el canal, quien ve canales educativos sobre patos, así Alice, continúe jugando con el control y encontré una película.

-oh mira pinneple express- rose amaba esa película, me dio mi celular y se concentro en la televisión, iba media película y nos carcajeábamos, Alice me estaba preocupando…

-AHHH! – el grito nos espanto venia del cuarto de Alice, nos levantamos y fuimos al cuarto de mi amiga la escena en el cuarto de Alice hubiera matado de risa a cualquiera, mi amiga peleando con su cabello, una secadora y dos cepillos, Rosalie se empezó a reír y me uní a ella

Ah! Odio mi cabello!- repetía y gritaba Alice, rose se acerco a ella y trato de ayudarle, el cabello de Alice era hermoso pero ella lo odiaba, me senté en la cama y empecé a leer un libro que Alie tenía abierto y wow!, no era cualquier libro, solo leí las primeras paginas y sabia de que se trataba, me regrese y leí el titulo "Submundo" genial Alice lee porno.

-Que educativo libro lees alie- le dije inocentemente, me vio por su espejo y enrojeció antes de que ella lo tomara rose lo agarro y leyó una frase del libro:

_Sus labios eran cálidos y confortables, estaban hechos para el uso exclusivo de mi boca, el beso se volvió cada vez más intenso y nos tumbamos juntos en la cama, Shane se puso sobre mí y no dejó de acariciarme y besarme la boca y el cuello, cada beso era más y más excitante, noté su entrepierna dura apretando contra mi muslo y abrí las piernas para que se situara entre ellas, en un nanosegundo estábamos sin las camisetas y nos rozábamos y besábamos cada milímetro de piel… _lo que interrumpió la lectura además de nuestras carcajadas era que Alice se había tirado sobre rose y ambas estaban en el suelo yo me retorcía de risa en la cama y ellas aun peleaban en el suelo, se escucho un grito fingido de Rosalie y Alice se estaba levantando con el libro pegado a ella, estaba roja del coraje, rose y yo seguíamos riendo imitando la lectura.

-son increíbles! ¿Qué les pasa? No se metan con mis cosas! Salgan de mi cuarto! Rose y yo salimos cayéndonos de risa Alice nos azoto la puerta en la cara peor nos seguíamos riendo, ya que estábamos mas clamadas recordé que debíamos irnos.

-Alice apúrate!- grite junto ala puerta

-si! Alice ya no pierdas tiempo con _Shane!- _reímos al recordar el personaje del libro de Alice se escucho un grito en el surto de Alice, rose y yo estábamos en el suelo tratando de controlar las risa, Alice leyendo porno! Vaya la que siempre se quejaba de escenas morbosas en la televisión y ella hace algo peor lo lee!

Mi amiga salió enojada del cuarto y fue directo a la cocina, nos levantamos y la seguimos.

-ni un solo comentario más!- nos acecino con la, hice señas de paz con las manos y me reí- solo vámonos, tomo las llaves y salió, rose y yo tobamos nuestras cosas y salimos, mi enojada amiga ya estaba en su carro amarrillo, me acomode en el asiento de atrás y rose adelante con alice, era obvio que iba molesta en cuanto arranco el carro encendió el estéreo y puso música a todo volumen, todo el trayecto al centro comercial estábamos calladas, sabíamos que no debíamos molestar a alice ahora, llegamos detuvo el carro, suspiro:

-ni una palabra a tanya! – nos señalo, rose y yo conteníamos una risa – okey vamos!. Alice estaba emocionada de nuevo bajamos ya más relajadas, entramos a_ nike, _y compramos de todo, más bien alice me obligo a comprar de todo y rose solo compro una sudadera, ella no nos acompañaría y se salvo de alice, aunque claro ella compro mas que yo, ella era la mas emociona por esta estupidez del gimnasio.

Cuando terminaron las compras fuimos a comer, y Alice no comino nada mas que fruta, rose y yo no, nos atragantamos, pensé y entrare al gimnasio y estoy seguro que Alice solo llenara la alacena con comida sana de aprovechar todo ahora, mi último día…

Llegamos a nuestro apartamento en la escuela, como las 4pm, dejamos todo lo que habíamos comprado y fuimos a la sala y pusimos una película que alice había comprado, fui a la concina y preparé comida, principalmente para mi creo que Alice no comería nada , estaba poniendo palomitas en el microondas y sono el timbre

-ya voy!- sgrtito alice – hoy si apareces no! – alice discutiendo con alguien?, que raro, un pensamiento sarcástico.

-si como sea- era voz de un hombre, era la voz de Seth, uno de mis mejores amigo de Forks que acababa de entrar a la escuela, lo que me recordó…

-hey Seth!- grite desde la cocina para que viniera

-hey bells feliz feliz feliz! Cumpleaños – dijo mientras me abrazaba

-este si gracias, por cierto por qué no te apareciste en mi fiesta!

-te conozco chica y sé que las odias no quería estar aquí contigo explotando…- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que tu mejor amigo faltara a tu fiesta.

-No estuvo tan mal- me encogí los hombros

-si okey, la verdad tenía mucha tarea, por eso tampoco vine ayer, perdón

-Si no importa, ya viniste ¿nos acompañas? veremos _Paranormal Activity._

-uhh terror, claro- me ayudo llevando las cosas a la sala y alice estaba viendo los cortos, no era una gran idea para mi ver una película de terror, no podría dormir peor pensaba en que Alice me pagara esta de otra forma, nos sentamos los tres en el sillón grande, yo en medio, la película era buena, daba mucho miedo y constantemente me abrazaba al que estuviera mas cerca, no sabía si estaba alucinado o afuera llovía, lo cual me daba mas miedo, mis "valientes" acompañantes se reían de mi, aunque en varias veces ellos también pegaban brincos y Alice hasta grito.

Cuando acabo la película, seguimos bromeando y juagamos baraja, eran las 10 y nos fuimos a dormir, mañana abría escuela y el súper comentario de alice: _al fin al gym! _Si genial!

en la mañana yéndonos a clases todos los días era igual salíamos a prisa y nos quejábamos por que una no levanto a la otra, los lunes la primera clase que tenia en mi carrera de literatura, era algebra, la compartía con rose y con Ángela, llegue tarde y el profesor lo hiso notar, era un muy buen profesor y muy gracioso y hiso claro que todos rieran por un comentario absurdo que hiso.

-hey bella!- me dijo entusiasmada Ángela cuando me senté al lado de ella- jessica también viene al gimnasio con nosotras

-genial!- me limite a reponder, no odia a jessica pero no era mi amiga, era una persona... Especial por asi decirlo, de hecho la palabra que define a jessica perfectamente es PERRA!, no se necesita mas, pero era muy amiga de Ángela asi que tenia que mostrar entusiasmo.

El resto de las clases fue asi, sentía miradas de odio de parte de Mike, uff Mike lo había olvidado, y clases aburridas con maestros insoportables, lo típico.

Ese dia saliamos a las 3pm, llege caminado al dormitorio ya que cierta personita: alice!, olvido recogerme en mi edificiollege y ya estaba ella cocinado, me cambie con la ropa que llevaría al gimnacion y fui a la cocina.

-esa es la actitud bells!- me dijo evaluand mi ropa, asentí

-¿te ayudo en algo?

-no ya acabe, no me estorbes- rei y me senté en el comedor, alice me sirvió una comida rara, eran papas con ¿carne?

-dios! Alice que es esto-pregunte asqueada

-hey! No hagas esa cara, es carne se soya!

-okey ¿Qué?, desde cuando comemos un sustituto de carne, alice no pesamos 200 kilos!

-teneos que cuidarnos, ahora come- la mire con ira y me acerque y olí la comida no se veía tan mal así que probé, no era mala peor no se comparaba con la carne de verdad, en fin tenia hambre y alice no prepararía otra cosa, la comida fue relajada, hablamos sobre lo que paso en el dia y alice también se emociono por mas gente en el _gym._

El resto de la tarde solo hice tareas y no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que Alice estaba gritando me para que nos fuéramos, genial! Mi tortura comienza ahora pensé, salí y ella estaba en su carro, maquillándose.

-Alice vamos al gimnasio no a una fiesta- dije mientras me subía

-lose bella no iría tan arreglada a una fiesta, se que en el gym habrá hombres preocupados por sus cuerpos y además confió e que habrá alguno guapo- dijo y me guiño el ojo

-claro… gays- dije lo último en susurro y me ignoro, llegamos a las siete y yo ya me arrepentía, bajamos y yo me detuve a varios pasos de la puerta, alice me tomo del brazo y me jalaba hacia la puerta.

Alice no déjame!- gritaba mientras trataba de soltarme, era increíble cómo me había convencido de esto, yo Isabella Swan en un gimnasio, si como si no me hubiera lastimado ya la vida. – vamos bella será divertido!- dijo con su típica sonrisa entusiasta- bueno algo bueno tiene que salir de esto- dije y entramos.

Ángela ya estaba ahí con Jessica nos saludaron y se fueron al salón continuo al nuestro, entramos y Alice tomo una bicicleta tome una la lado de ella y la música ya sonaba, entro una muchacha delgada y con buen cuerpo y tomo el lugar donde estaba una bicicleta en dirección contraria a las demás, supuse que era la profesora, me acomode y Alice se veía entusiasmada, empezó mi tortura.

A pesar de que la profesora ya me había dicho que yo me lo podía tomar con clama por ser nueva, me dolía hasta el alma, no podía estar paraba porque mis piernas temblaban perdía el equilibro y caía sobre el manubrio y no podía estar entada por sentía sangre en mi trasero, definitivamente los peores asientos!, alice iba bien, ella aguantaba peor yo! Yo ya no podía! Era horrible, mis piernas dolían y además sangraban porque! Porque no! Yo no me acomodo bien en los pedales se me zafan y me raspan la parte baja de las piernas! Dos veces! Gritaba peor como la música era demasiado alto no se escuchaban, y alice solo me sonreía como si todo estuviera bien!

* * *

Acabamos! Nunca había estado más feliz en toda mi vida, solo estamos estirándonos! No podía creer había aguantado una hora entera en estas cosas de diablo! Si! Sonaba como una doña obesa peor no soportaba el dolor!, estaba sudada y asquerosamente cansada, Alice también sudaba pero se veía feliz, salimos y ya no aguantaba mas Ángela y Jessica hablaban animadamente y nos acercamos a ellas.

-hey ¿que tal como mes fue?. Pregunto Jessica con una ceja levantada. PESIMO ES LO POR NO PIENSO REPETIRLO! ODIO EL GIMNASIO! PREFIERO SER GORDA! ME DUELE TODO Y NO TENGO HUMOR PARA PREGUTAS TONTAS!

-bien- respondí hipócritamente después de todas mis posibles respuestas.- nos vamos ya alice- roge

-pensaba hacer algunos aparatos- la mire con odio- pero claro como quieras ya nos vamos. Nos despedimos y en el carro empecé a quejarme para recibir simples "no fue tan malo", "no seas exagerada" "oh ya cállate!".

-mañana no vuelvo ahí Alice!- grite antes de meterme a bañar.

-ya veremos bella! – fue lo último que escuche, cerré mi puerta y abrí la regadera. Dios como odio el gimnasio...

**hola! :D, actualice rapido :), bueno, esta es la primer historia que me atrevo a subir y pues en verdad espero que les guste, si tienen dudas sobre por que los personajes son tan diferentes a como son en el libro bueno es que en esta historia yo me inspiro en varios de mis amigos, así es detrás de cada personaje hay una persona real detrás, de hecho esta historia contiene muchos hechos reales con mis amigas, la mayoría:), gracias por leer y por sus reviews.. bye :) adidegate**


	4. 3 Bailamos?

**Bailamos?**

Ah… el dolor me despertó por la mañana, no es que haya dormido mucho tampoco, no había podido dormir prácticamente nada, ayer en la noche al regresar del estúpido gimnasio me pego un dolor insoportable en las piernas, y tratando de dormirme, con cualquier movimiento que hiciera me dolía era horrible! No dormí nada, la pierna me arde hasta el alma y lo mejor de todo… tenia clase de deportes… genial!

-Alice!- grite desde mi cuarto mientras me retorcía en la cama

-¿Qué paso?- me grito desde cualquier lugar en el que estuviera

-ven! Necesito ayuda!- se escucho un quejido y luego unos pasos arrastrados

-¿Qué?-me dijo despreocupada desde la puerta

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte sentándome en mi cama

-este… si y ¿tu?

-no! La pierna me duele mucho! Alice ¿tienes algo para el dolor?

-em si unas pastillas- asentí- están en mi cuarto- pero se quedo ahí parada viéndome.

-aja y haya están bien- dije sarcásticamente, me miro con ojos de suplica- oh vamos Alice no puedo moverme! Dijiste que estabas bien ¿qué tienes?

-okey! Si estoy lastimada! No puedo mover el pie!- perfecto…

-bueno no yo puedo mover mis piernas así que gano, ¿me traes las pastillas?- la mire con suplica, me miro con ojos entrecerrados- por favor!- rodó los ojos y salió arrastrando los pies, trate de levantarme y me asuste al ver la hora, apenas tenía el tiempo necesario, Alice llego con agua y las pastillas las tome y me dijo que se iría arreglar, decidí hacer lo mismo, me bañe y el agua caliente parecía relajar mis músculos y sin darme cuenta me había tardado demasiado, llegaría tarde, aunque estaba considerando seriamente faltar a deportes a primera hora… me vestí como pude y salí para ver a Alice con serio problemas para ponerse los zapatos me reí de mi amiga y voltio a verme con ojos cristalizados pero enojados.

-hey! Eras tú la loca obsesionada con el _gym_-dije lo ultimo imitando su voz- esto significa que ya no irnos ¿cierto?

-ja! Si claro, perdón por arruinar tu sueño pero ya pagamos y yo no faltare!- Alice estaba loca- tenemos que acostumbrarnos

-okey perdón por arruinar tu sueño- dije imitándola- peor yo no pienso volver a spinning! – lo pensó por un momento

-Ok, Bella, hay otras clases, podemos no se, entrar a zumba con Ángela

-si Alice, yo bailando coordinadamente en público, una gran idea para mí!- dije sarcásticamente, Alice rodo los ojos.

-pues lo siento pero tendremos que seguir yendo- se levanto como pudo cuando termino de ponerse los zapatos – ¿no vamos ya? Compramos algo en la cafetería. Iba arrastrando los pies, yo seguía quieta en mi lugar no me iba arriesgar a moverme.

-Alice! Por favor! Apenas y podemos caminar y quieres seguir yendo!

-oh Bella no exageres!, la única forma de que se nos quite es seguir haciendo ejercicio- me replico, rodé los ojos y me levante… mala idea, sentí mi pierna contraerse y casi me caigo, Alice me detuvo y nos fuimos caminando como viejitas al carro, la mayoría iba saliendo hacia sus clases correspondientes, algunos nos miraban con burla otros con confusión y otros no ocultaban la risa, llegamos al carro de Alice y subimos, había pensado irme en mi BMW, adoraba ese carro, peor con el dolor en mi pierna no pensaba poder manejar y no entiendo como Alice pensaba hacerlo, colocarme en el asiento fue una tortura las piernas me temblaban y creo que hasta se me salieron lagrimas, después mis piernas se acostumbraron a su nueva posición y dejaron de doler.

No teníamos tanto tiempo como para ir a la cafeterita pero no habíamos comido nada, Alice uso el auto servicio y ordeno dos cafés y galletas de avena. Mientras llegamos a nuestros edificios, mi amiga loca y yo seguíamos discutiendo el asunto del gimnasio, asunto obviamente perdí.

Llegamos al gimnasio de la escuela fuimos directo a los vestidores ya casi no quedaba nadie, nos cambiamos y salimos hacia la cancha, ya estaban todos por lo cual notaron nuestra llamativa presencia de pequeños gemidos de dolor y pies arrastrados, la mayoría rio otros se acercaron a preguntar, los ignoramos y fuimos directo con el profesor al cual le valió nuestra situación y nos dijo que hoy tendríamos pruebas de fuerza, y nos obligo a hacerlas, según el teníamos que seguir haciendo ejercicio y bla bla bla el tipo se juraba medico! Hicimos lo que quiso que hiciéramos, correr, más bien cojear, pruebas, más bien tirarse al suelo y esperar a que no me viera, terminamos la tortuosa clase de deportes, nos vestimos y siguió el día, en las clases que compartía con Rose y con Tanya , les contamos la súper experiencia y ellas solo se reían, Tanya se lamentaba diciendo que ella debía ir por que estaba "gorda" y rose la ignoraba enojada, al parecer la cosas no habían mejorado las cosas entre ellas.

El resto del día siguió igual, sufría y prácticamente no me movía, me tomaban de exagerada, peor por favor! Yo no tengo nada de condición y hay voy la inteligente de mi a spinning, soy una idiota.

Al finalizar las clases fui con Rosalie a su casa, y ordenamos comida china, Tanya se unió a nosotros y se podía cortar la tensión que había en el cuarto…

-entonces…- dijo Tanya tratando de sacar platica- hoy irán al gimnasio…

-si según Alice entraremos a zumba- rodee los ojos- peor no quiero tengo que buscar la forma de zafarme

-es Alice, de ella no te libras- me dijo Rosalie, asentí. Seguimos calladas después de eso y la tensión volvió al cuarto, esto no era algo normal, nosotras siempre estábamos bien.

-entonces… - Tanya de nuevo, rose rodo los ojos- ¿por qué Alice no vino?- me pregunto directamente, pude ver claro en la mirada de rose "_por que no estaba invitada como tu tampoco!"_ dirigido a Tanya, era demasiado novio no necesitaba leer mentes para saber que Rosalie no estaba cómoda.

-no se- en verdad no sabía – me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. Me encogí los hombros Alice era rara.

-mmm… de seguro tenia a alguien a quien despedir- reímos ante el comentario, las tres!, era algo que recordábamos de años, Alice siempre fue una niña de papi completa, aunque todas tuviéramos su clase social, la familia de Alice era la más sobresaliente ya sea en la política o en medios sociales, bueno toda su familia era reconocida por los grandes abogados que eran. Lo de despedir a alguien era cuando cursábamos secundaria, y Alice tenia a muchos empleados para ella y su pequeña hermanita y Alice cada vez que quería podía despedir a quien quisiera, llego al punto en el que todos sus empleados le tenían miedo pues su papa hacia lo que la reina Alice pidiera.

-o tal vez golpear a otro- esa fue Rose, y reímos aun más fuerte, eso también era característica de Alice, como sabía que podía hacer lo que fuera con sus empleados llego a golpearlos! No dejamos de molestarla desde entonces, y si Alice estuviera aquí diría lo que siempre dice "fue solo una vez supérenlo". Okey estaba mal reírnos de una amiga a sus espaldas pero recordar los momentos más embarazosos de todas no causaba mucha gracia, la tarde paso así recordando los mejores momentos de secundaria, los profesores locos que teníamos y como no hacíamos nada…

Eran las 6 pm y Tanya me llevo a mi departamento, había cierta distancia entre los nuestros así que tardo un rato íbamos calladas…

-Bella, sabes que tiene Rosalie conmigo- negué- anda muy rara, casi ni me habla y me ignora cuando yo le saco platica ¿no sabes que tienes?- oh como si no supieras pensé.

-No Tanya la verdad no se, yo la veo igual, ¿por que lo dices?- trate de seguirle el juego

-bueno ya sabes cómo es Rose, según que yo siempre le copio y eso- _rodé los ojos como si no fuera cierto_ – y pues desde que me hice amiga de Taylor, no me habla mucho…

-¿Taylor?- pregunte como si no supiera nada, solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta que yo ya sabía esta historia, era pésima mintiendo.

-no te dijo nada ¿cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa cínica- sabe que yo tengo razón y por eso no te dijo. Tanya no podría ser más hipócrita…

-si Tanya no se dé que es pero si no me lo dijo tal vez no quiere que lo hablemos... oh mira ya llegamos adiós gracias por traerme- y Salí de su auto escuche algo como _adiós bella _Trate de caminar rápido y oh mala idea casi caigo pero me recargue en mi auto, llegue a mi departamento y ya estaba Alice ahí batallando de nuevo con los zapatos pero totalmente vestida para el gimnasio me saludo con un simple _hey Bells _ y siguió con sus zapatos.

-Alice ¿estás segura?- dije como último intento de convencerla de faltar.

-vete a cambiar Bella- me ignoro, bufe y fui a mi cuarto, me cambie lo más rápido posible y tome mi laptop, revise mi correo, estuve hablando con algunas personas que me felicitaban por mi cumpleaños y revise mi _facebook,_ respondí algunos comentarios y cerré todo, me tumbe en la cama y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida hasta que me despertó una furiosa Alice pitando desde su carro, me levante espantada, arregle mi cabello con una liga y Salí arrastras.

Alice se veía desesperada, _ni que fuera tan tarde _pensé, me subí al auto con calma, aun no terminaba ni de cerrar la puerta y ya había arrancado, no dije nada pero en menos de 5 minutos ya habíamos llegado al gimnasio, Alice bajo corriendo, pero qué demonios le pasa!, yo me tome mi tiempo y salí caminando lentamente.

Llegue al salón correspondiente y todos ya estaban adentro pero yo me quede en la puerta y leí, era un cartel no muy grande que resaltaban las palabras **ZUMBA ¿Qué es?, ¿Qué lo hace único?, ¿Cómo funciona?** Cadapregunta con su respuesta, no me interese mucho en leerlas y entre al salón, había como 12 personas, mujeres, bailando coreografiada mente, visualice a Alice, Ángela y hasta a Jessica en la parte de atrás avance cerca de ellas y me quede paralizada, supe que mi mundo cambiaria en ese instante, vi al que coreografiaba, ok era tonto decirlo hacia vi al profesor, si profesor porque era hombre y dios! Que hombre, estaba congelada en mi lugar mientras lo veía moverse, nunca había visto a alguien moverse de esa forma, era como si su cadera no estuviera pegada a su espalda, y vaya espalda totalmente perfecta llevaba una camisa negra totalmente forrada a su cuerpo y un pantalón que le daba postura de caballero, no era deportivo peor vaya que era fácil moverse con el, el tipo bailaba coordinadamente y con una sensualidad ilegal! Ahora entendía por qué había muchas mujeres, pero si ya estaba congelada no fue hasta que vi su cara que mi corazón se detuvo, era perfecta, rasgos inigualables, unos labios incitantes que te aseguran el paraíso, una barba delicada que lo hacía verse peligroso y sexy, una nariz de griego perfectamente afilada que se amoldaba a su rostro perfecto y sus ojos podía morir después de ver esos ojos, dos esmeraldas verdes en las que cualquiera se perdía y jamás regresaba y por si fuera poco, su sonrisa esa sonrisa! Deberían encerrarla y guardarla podría provocar paros cardiacos al que la viera era hermosa, sexy, juguetona y dulce, todo al mismo tiempo, ya mencione que era perfecto! Es que dios mío! Perfecto es quedarse corto! Me quede como idiotizada viéndolo hasta que la escandalosa risa de Alice llamo mi atención, al parecer se reían de mí, me puse roja, creo que lo mas roja que eh estado en toda mi vida, cuánto tiempo lo había estado viendo?, no me importo hasta que vi esa cegadora sonrisa atreves del espejo, y me perdí de nuevo, pero esta vez en sus movimientos, todas se esforzaban por seguir su ritmo y absolutamente nadie se le acercaba, era como si gracias a este hombre el baile existiera, se movía perfectamente siempre con esa sonrisa en su rostro, no me di cuenta cómo pero mis pies trataban de imitarlos de él, lo cual era imposible y era como si en ese momento el dolor de mi pierna desapareciera y solo hubiera una razón para seguir con vida: el. La música cambiaba y sus pasos igual, estaba sudando y ya había habido varias casi-caídas de mi parte, pero como se supone que me concentrara en mis pasos cuando tenía a un ser tan perfecto bailando tan provocativamente y no solo eso era como si su mirada reflejara lujuria y pasión, amaba lo que hacía, amaba deslumbrarnos, si por que no solo era a mí, en esa sala entera deslumbraba a todas, sus movimientos me enloquecían y provocaban una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara, cualquiera hubiera dicho que era gay por la forma en la que se movía, peor en su cara, en su miraba y por supuesto en su sonrisa se revelaba claramente que este hombre seria el ultimo en convertirse en gay , sus movimientos se volvieron lentos y sexosos como si antes de hacerlo con alguien la estuviera incitando a un juego previo de baile, okey mi mente se había perdido no sabía en qué pensaba, pero ni siquiera me había preocupado lo estúpida que veía bailando, _el profesor _me había distraído completamente, eso no quitaba que estaba cansada, sudada y completamente roja, cada vez que el tipo se me acercaba me ponía a hiperventilar y a imaginarlo en mi cama! Por dios bella! Déjalo ya! El pobre se ha de sentir más acosado que nada! Pues que se sienta acusado, el tiene la culpa por ser malditamente hermoso, mi mente discutía conmigo… la música se detuvo y el fue a cambiar la canción o algo, Alice llamo mi atención me susurro algo como _esta bueno no? _Por favor! Eso era quedarse corto! El pasaba esa categoría por mucho, Alice se rio de mi pues me quede perdida viéndolo me susurro una última cosa como _no seas tan obvia mueve tus ojos de su trasero, se ve todo por el espejo_, enrojecí al instante y escuche la música atentamente, era lenta no mucho pero muy diferente a toda la que habíamos estado bailando, y me di cuenta porque era así de lenta, era el estiramiento y vaya estiramiento ese hombre me iba a volver loca estaba segura, nunca había vistos pasos tan ... Tan … oh por favor! Como si estuviera teniendo sexo públicamente y eso lo excitara! Todas incluyéndome obedecían a cada movimiento que es hacia, aunque claro a él lo obedecía en lo que pidiera!, cuando termino la canción el termino el estiramiento con un movimiento de brazos demasiado sexy que gano mas suspiros de los que yo sola había dado, mis amigas estaban sudando y rojas peor no tanto como yo, Alice me miraba con una sonrisa sexosa, riéndose me mí, la mayoría se quedo adentro del salón hasta que el profesor salió despidiéndose con una de esas sonrisas!

-esta para comérselo- comento Jessica viendo a la dirección a la que había ido el profesor, ese comentario me molesto, el era MIO! Okey Bella ya te perdimos, me decía mi mente, Sali del salón y mis amigas me siguieron por detrás, me detuve una vez más a ver el cartel y bueno no había leído las respuestas a esas preguntas pero yo podía tener algunas.

**¿Qué es? **Un baile que te lleva a la excitación total cuando tienes a ese maestro

**¿Qué lo hace único? **Su instructor malditamente sexy, el hombre ensueño de cualquiera y las fantasías de todas!

**¿Cómo funciona? **oh bueno eso, no me importaría averiguarlo…

Salimos y nos encaminamos a los carros después de las despedidas y comentarios vulgares de Jessica, hey por lo menos yo los pensaba y no los divulgaba, bueno se podría decir que de ahora en adelante Alice tendría a su fiel acompáñate todos los días. El gimnasio no era tan malo después de todo…

* * *

_**Holaa :), gracias por leer espero que les guste, sabes? me gustan los reviews :)**_


	5. 4 Mi querido profesor

**Los personajes no me pertenecen aunque como quisiera que Edward si. :)**

**Mi querido profesor **

Desperté con una sonrisa pintada en mi cara, me ría como estúpida sin ninguna razón, bueno creo que si había una razón, una gran razón para estar así de feliz, además de que haya tenido sueños buenos y relajantes, tenía que admitirlo, mi nuevo "profesor" era quien me tenía tan alegre, tanto que mi felicidad era mayor a todo el dolor que mis músculos sentían, tanto que me encontré cantando canciones sin sentido para locas enamoradas mientras me bañaba, habías rito la rutina y había decidido vestirme mas ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Alegre, llamativa? No me importaba nada, estaba feliz, radiante y nada me importaba, lo único que importaba era que el día pasara rápido, para verlo a él, solo con verlo sabia que todo estaría bien, si tal vez estaba exagerando, peor por alguna razón, algo cambio en mi, el me cambio, me sentía con una razón, una razón para que el día pasara rápido, para soportar lo que fuera! Me sentía tan viva! En mi mente solo estaba su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo!, sus movimientos cada parte de el grabada en mi mete deseando verlo, verlo sonreír! Peor lo que más ansiaba era saber de él ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacia? ¿Pensaría en mi?, okey era un poco apresurado pensar en lo último, si-si demasiado apresurado, creo que apenas el me noto y no fue un gran cambio para el pero vaya! Para mí lo fue todo! Nunca me había sentido así, con las pocas relaciones que eh tenido en mi vida siempre eran para des aburrirme, estar ocupada, vaya! Hasta por sexo! Pero nunca había sentido estas ganas tan fuertes de querer ver, abrazar, estar sentir a alguien como lo quería con el… el-el, esa forma de llamarlo me estaba hartando, tenía que saber algo de él, por favor no sabía ni su nombre! Y ya necesitaba todo de el!

Termine de prepararme y salí con esa estúpida sonrisa que no se borraba de mi cara, Alice estaba lista y preparaba el desayuno sin ganas.

-buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneció la mejor amiga con las mejores ideas?- le dije mientras me servía jugo.

-vaya! Despertaste de buenas ¿a qué se debe el cambio? – me pregunto con esa sonrisa sexosa que me molestaba profundamente pero decidí ignorarla, mi alegría era mayor.

-bueno allie, la vida es alegría! Música! Baile! – para esto mi amiga ya se estaba carcajeando de mi por mi forma de hablar de la "vida"

-claro, claro y que te hayas topado con el tipo más bueno en este país no tiene nada que ver- dijo encogiéndose los hombros, mi amiga me conocía.

-¿y si es así que?- respondí sentándome ella ya había servido, había hecho waffles – admítelo, ese hombre hace feliz a cualquiera…

-a mi no- se encogió los hombros- vaya que se mueve como dios pero, bueno no me levante con la esperanza de verlo- me dijo ella sabía que yo si me había levantado con esa esperanza.

-si Alice pero tú eres rara ¿cuándo te ah gustado alguien?

-si, si nunca! ¿Y?, todos son tan… - se quedo pensando- no ah llegado el indicado, no me enamorare de cualquier bailarín guapo que se aparezca por ahí- me dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-disculpa ¿Qué?, nunca dije que estuviera enamorada- no lo estaba- ver al tipo me hace feliz, es solo eso.

-claroooo- me guiño - ¿acabaste? Se hace tarde- di mi última mordida y asentí, tomo mi plato, me levante y fui a preparar mis cosas.

-lista Alice ¿nos vamos?- asintió y fue por su llaves, le gane y tome las mías antes, tenía que manejar mi carro, me sentía alegre, debía manejar, mi amiga rodo los ojos y se adelanto a mi carro, lo abrí y ambas subimos, de camino a nuestros respectivos edificios hablábamos de trivialidades, llegamos a su edificio y salió, me dirigí al mío y mi primera clase era literatura, mi alegría continuaba.

La clase fue lenta, no escuche nada de la clase, estaba totalmente distraída, ni siquiera me di cuenta del timbre de salida, hasta que el profesor llamo mi atención para aviarme que todos ya había salido, salí corriendo hasta encontrarme con Tanya hablando animadamente con Irina, me acerque a ellas, la siguiente clase nos tocaba juntas así que me quede con ellas.

Entramos al salón y Tanya tomo asiento junto a mí, me pregunto algo que no alcance a escuchar pero llego Alice antes de que yo pudiera contestar algo

-ya les contaste- pregunto animada, negué- bueno yo les digo – antes de que pudiera quejarme ya estaba contando su lado de la historia.- si, verán ayer Bella y yo entramos a zumba!... – se empezó a reír, yo solo rodé los ojos.

-¿a zumba, porque, no habían entrado a spinning?- pregunto Tanya

-si me aquí tu quejona amiga no quiso, ni quiere volver- dijo Alice señalándome

-Alice! Me hice un esguince!, que esperabas, nunca eh hecho ejercicio e ir y hacerme estar una hora entera en spinning! Ya te dije no pienso volver

-si si como quieras, pero bien que a zumba si quieres volver ¿no?- dicho esto me sonroje y le di la espalda pero porque no ahí va Tanya con sus preguntas!

-¿ah sí? ¿Y por qué zumba es diferente?-pregunto, Alice estaba a punto de abrir la boca pero la interrumpí.

-bueno en zumba por lo menos no sangre- dije recordado la grande cicatriz en mi pierna por el estúpido pedal de la bicicleta se soltó y me lastimo la pierna, estaba sangrando y no pare! Luego medí cuenta de que estaba loca, de vi haber parado, por lo menos a la segunda vez que se volvió a soltar el pedal... el comentario de Alice me distrajo

-claro, no sangro pero si termino algo mojada… y no exactamente de sudor….- lo ultimo lo dijo en según ella un susurro, obviamente se escucho! Típico nadie se quedo callada.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Irina no me había dado cuenta de que estaba escuchando- ¿Quién les da la clase?- y con eso ultimo me perdieron, ya no escuchaba las probables burlas hacia mí, mi mente ya estaba en otro lado, con él, con mi "profesor", son su perfecta cara, perfecto cuerpo, perfecto baile, todo en el era tan perfecto! Mi mente recordaba imagen tras imagen y dios era como si fuera automático y al recordar su sonrisa, fuera en cámara lento, en ella había diversión, excitación, pasión por lo que hacía, burla, sinceridad, todo en la más hermosa sonrisa que estaba en la más hermosa cara sobre el más hermoso cuerpo que podía existir…

-lo vez! Estoy segura y ahora mismo está pensando en el- Alice interrumpió bruscamente mis pensamientos, la mire con odio- hay por favor! No empieces conmigo! Tenias esa sonrisa de retrasada desde que lo viste- me sonroje al instante, ¿Qué no teníamos profesores que llamaran nuestra intención o qué? O si lo olvidaba es historia con "la papaya", lo llamábamos así por que el tipo era como color naranja y además tenía muchas pecas, viéndolo bien la forma de su cara era parecida a la de una papaya y todos lo llaman así, era un pésimo profesor, lo cual no me ayudaba mucho evitando esta conversación…

-así que Bells está enamorada- era la voz de falsa alegría de Tanya, mi sonrisa también fue falsa.

-no estoy enamorada, es que si vieras al dios griego que nos da clases!

-hay ni a de estar tan guapo- y ahí estaba mi "querida" amiga como siempre arruinado y criticando todo lo que me gusta, me molesto que dijera eso, ni siquiera lo conocía! Y ya estaba opinando. Al final susurre algo como _si lo vieras… _pero al fin! "la papaya" había llamado nuestra atención, por lo menos se callaron por unos segundos, después siguieron hablando de otras cosas que no me interesaban escuchar, mi mente de nuevo se había ido muy, muy lejos…

* * *

-así que… Alice ¿Qué comeremos? Y por favor nada de tu supuesta carne- dije mientras acomodaba la mesa, se suponía que el trato que tenia con Alice era que yo cocinaría y ella pagaría todo lo necesario para la cocina, pero con esto de que quería "adelgazar", no me dejaba acercarme a la cocina…

-no, no comeremos carne de soya*- dijo enfatizando en su comida- prepare arroz con germinados de frijol… brócoli y soya en in mismo Plato- lo dijo orgullosa y como toda una chef

-hm- dije no muy convencida, la comida no se me antojaba nada, pro tenía hambre, termine de poner la mesa cuando tocaron el timbre, Alice grito un _pasa!, _era Rosalie, traía algunos libros_, genial quiere ayuda, _pensamiento automático.

-hey muchachas- dijo bromeando, sonreí- Bella, ocupo ayuda… uy! Comida-dijo acercándose a Alice- ¿Qué comeremos?- me reí ante el plural

- arroz con germinados de frijol…

-si si, no se me antoja, comeré otra cosa, les dejo su comida vegetariana- se sentó en una silla del comedor

-aja… Bella, ocupo ayuda… - le dije

-oh si!, necesito ayuda en esto de física, odio a la cabra!- otro apodo a nuestro "queridos profesores"

-lose! Ya pase por su clase, tengo guardado todo, te puedo dar mi cuaderno…

-oh si! Gracias! Tenía pensado copiar de todas formas- rede los ojos, Rose solo podía ser perfecta en su carrera, "periodismo"

-bueno Rose, ¿Qué piensas comer?- pregunto Alice mientras servía los platos

-hm- se levanto y abrió el refrigerador- oh mira pizza fría!- diablos! Mi pizza!

-si comete toda esa grasa! Como tú tienes cuerpo de modelo sin esfuerzo- dijo Alice, mientras las tres nos sentábamos, Rosalie ya había puesto la pizza en el microondas

-el poder de la genética amiga- dijo rose sacando su pizza. Empezamos a comer, esta cosa no estaba tan mal, era mejor que la supuesta carne, pero ver la pizza no me ayudaba mucho…

-así que… ¿Qué tal el _gym_?- pregunto Rosalie, Alice me dio una mirada sexosa, rose la noto- ¿Qué, que paso Bella?- claro tenía que ser yo!

-nada! Nada paso

-aja pues… ¿alice?

-oh Rose, nuestra Bellita está enamorada-dijo sonriente, bufe y me recargue en el respaldo de la silla mientras jugaba con la comida.

-wow! Enamorada… ¿y quién es el dios griego?- eso me sorprendió, le di una mirada de confusión- oh por favor Bella! Todos sabemos que tu solo te enamorarías de alguien que se mereciera ese nombre. Tenia razón, pero no me gusto sentirme tan superficial- entonces ¿Quién es?

-nuestro nuevo profesor de zumba- respondió Alice con su sonrisa

-oh! Bailarín! ¿Es gay?

-NO!- respondí sin pensarlo. Mis amigas rieron.

-so lo es- dijo rose Alice asintió siguiendo su broma, sabía que lo hacían para molestar pero mi reacción fue diferente.

-oh si lo vieras bailando! Te callarías! No es gay! En su cara lo dice! tiene escrito N-O-S-O-Y-G-A-Y- grite mientras recogía mi plato, rose hiso cara de broma y Alice se ahoga e su propia risa, me enoje mas y Sali de ahí me fui y me encerré en mi cuarto azotando la puerta.

Encendí mi laptop, entre a mis sitios normales, pero no hacía nada importante, me acosté y cerré los ojos, en cuanto lo hise vino a mi mente esa sonrisa que automáticamente dibujo mi sonrisa, no me di cuenta cuando se abrió la puerta de mi cuarto

-¿sonriendo? Creí que estabas enojada- era rose, abrí los ojos estaba sola, se acerco y se sentó en la cama.

-no me enoje- susurre, se recostó también pero quedando mas abajo que yo.

-si lo hiciste

-si, si me enoje- le dije sinceramente

-¿enserio te enamoraste?

-claro que no rose… bueno si me gusta, el tipo esta como dios!, pero no creo que sea amor la palabra… ni siquiera se como se llama….- se quedo callada como asimilando todo lo que había dicho.

-bueno, estoy segura que ya te enamoraras- dijo restándole importancia- ¿te molesta si voy con ustedes hoy? no quiero ir a mi casa…

-claro, por mi bien, conocerás a mi querido profesor- dije, sonreímos- ¿piensas hacer ejercicio?

-oh por dios no! Iré a acosarlas- dijo sonriente, reí, seguimos haciendo nada en la computadora, criticando fotos de gente, reímos toda la tarde y nos actualizamos en chismes.

-6:30 Bella!- ,e regaño Alice desde la puerta, ya vestida, yo seguía carcajeándome por una tipa que vimos en facebook, habíamos hecho varias bromas con ella.

-si, si Alice ya voy- me levante emociona y fui al baño, lo último que escuche de mis amigas fue algo como _lo que hace el amor_, lo ignore y me cambie con mi ropa deportiva, sin saber la razón me esmere mas en mi imagen, no error, si sabia la razón, ignore mis pensamientos y seguí con mi imagen, cuando decidí que no me veía tan mal, Salí y mis amigas no estaban, tome mi celular y Salí, ya estaban en el auto platicando animadamente, cerré y apague todo antes de salir.

La ida al gimnasio fue trágica, no había más que burlas cobre mi y el profesor, al llegar al lugar, ya íbamos tarde, Rose se retraso por alguna razón y no llegamos juntas al salón, Alice y yo entramos y empezamos a seguirle los pasos al hombre mas perfecto.

Vestía con un pantalón deportivo azul, que marcaba perfectamente su perfecto trasero, llevaba una camisa negra holgada, sin mangas la cual mostraba lo perfecto de sus torneados brazos, no sé cómo podía bailar y verlo sin caerme, pero esa sonrisa me tenía hipnotizada, era sensual y te incitaba a pecar… recordé a Rose y la vi desde la puerta sonriendo como niña pero era obvio que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, la deje de ver y me enfoque en mi perdición, no podía creer que alguien bailara con esa gracia, sensualidad, y pasión con la que él lo hacía, se movía de acuerdo con la música y sus pies flotaban, se movía por todo el salón, recibiendo más de un suspiro, no me había fijado pero haba más mujeres que la clase pasada, pero el lucia tan feliz, tan… excitado con todo, en sus ojos había deseo y sus gestos eran un poema, deseaba tanto sentirlo, sentir sus labios, que sonriera para mi, y que todos sus bailes me los dedicara a mi….

La clase se me hiso rápida! Cabe muy cansada, sudada y sonrojada peor lo seguía viendo, mordía mi labio inferíos cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi y me dedico una enorme sonrisa, me sentí tan completa en ese momento…

-definitivamente gay!- esa fue rose, deje de ver a mi hombre para observarla con odio.

-¿Qué? Como que gay, el es todo menos gay!

-supéralo, es guapo, pero es gay- okey solo guapo! Esta tipa estaba loca

-como sea, no es gay- dije convencida, rose rodo los ojos y las tres salimos del salón.

-oigan, y si subimos, quiero hacer aparatos- sonaba bien, asentimos

Subimos, había muchas personas, hombres y mujeres, uno que otro niño… estábamos viendo que hacer cuando un chico, guapo, con una gran y corpulento cuerpo paso delante de nosotras, tenía el cabello café con unos hermosos risos y unos ojos azules resaltaban en su rostro, era muy guapo, paso al lado de nosotras y sonrió, mas parecía una sonrisa para rose, Alice y yo empezamos a comentar lo guapo que era y lo bien que olía peor rose no decía nada, la miramos

-¿Qué? ¿Ese con cara de tonto?, no están guapo- dijo recogiendo los hombros, que ella no se conformaba con nada!, la ignoramos y decidimos subir a la elíptica* estábamos hablando de trivialidades, me dio sed y fue a tomar agua, estaba tranquila viendo una de las pantallas que había en lugar y no me di cuenta que al tirar el agua que tenía en mi cono le cayó a un sujeto, más o menos de mi edad, guapo (que todos aquí tenían que ser guapos), era moreno, muy musculoso, un poco más alto que yo, parecía de mi edad, pero para mi mala suerte lo había empapado…

-oh oh , lo siento mucho! Perdón!- le decía mientras trataba de limpiarlo

-no no importa…- se detuvo cuando me voltio a ver, me sonrió cálidamente, tenía una linda sonrisa y unos perfectos dientes- no te preocupes, gracias. ¿Gracias? Porque me daba las gracias, lo había mojado.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

-no te había visto antes…- ignoro mi pregunta

-si, este soy nueva en esto

-bueno pues bienvenida, Jacob- dijo tendiéndome la mano, le respondí.

-Bella, mucho gusto- le sonreí y me respondió de la misma manera.

-te queda, eres muy bella- dios el estaba coqueteando conmigo!

-este… gracias, creo que ya me voy, nos vemos

-eso espero… adiós Bella

-Me fui de ahí sonrojada y mis dos amigas me veían con esa sonrisa, estoy segura de que vieron todo el momento que había acabado de pasar…

-oh cállense! –les dije antes de volverme a subir a la maquina y asimilar lo que había pasado, aunque claro mi mente no tardo mucho e recordar a mi queridísimo profesor.

* * *

*carne de soya: carne para los vegetarianos, no me preguten como la hacen solo les digo que no es muy buena

* elíptica: aparato un poco raro, estas parado moviendo las piernas y los brazos, mi favorito.

**Hola!, si se que me tarde mas de lo que tardo, pero no me están llegando tantos reviews y no me inspiro… hahaha ntc, gracias por los reviews y muchas gracias por leer la historia, no esperaba tan buena respuesta con mi historia, tratare de subir mas rápido **** … nos vemos, besos**

**Pd: si leiste la nota del autor comenta en tu review "team Edward" o "team Jacob"**


	6. 5 Acosadora

**Acosadora **

_**Hola! Si lo sé eh tardado demasiado y de seguro ni se acuerdan del capítulo anterior, pero quiero pedir disculpas... No avise pero me fui de vacaciones, ya estoy tratando de ponerme al día con los capítulos y subiré seguido… bueno sin más que decir espero que les guste (:**_

* * *

Estaba llegando a mi límite, ya no soportaba las burlas de Rosalie y de Alice, desde que Jacob se me acerco y de alguna manera según ellas "me coqueteo" no han dejado de molestar, aunque claro no esperaba lo contrario.

-okey, okey ya se!- decía Alice mientras contenía la risa y Rosalie se carcajeaba, no tenían nada que hacer y se pusieron a inventar mi posible historia con ese desconocido, seguíamos en aparatos, o más bien yo seguía en aparatos mis amigas solo se estaban riendo...

-Alice ya!- replique y se rieron mas, ya estábamos empezando a llamar la atención la risa de Alice era muy escandalosa.-solo me saludo no fue nada!

-si claro, para ti peor el pobre tipo ya ah de estar totalmente enamorado- dijo Rosalie en tono de burla y se rieron mas fuerte.

-cállense! Todos nos miran- hicieron un pobre intento de callarse por lo que les dije pero obviamente no funciono y estallaron en más risas.

Me estaba comenzando a hartar, no habían hecho nada más que reírse de mí, me baje de la caminadora y fui hacia donde estaban Jessica y Ángela, lo último que pude escuchar de mis "amigas" fue _ya va a buscar a su novio _y más risas.

Rodé los ojos y al pasar al lado de Jacob, que estaba haciendo pesas, me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante la cual respondí con mi típico sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa.

Al llegar con mis amigas, las que no se reían de mí, pude notar que estaban haciendo ligas, me acerque a ellas y las salude, tome una liga peor no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ella.

-ponla debajo de tus pies- hice lo que Jessica me dijo- y la jalas hacia arriba- trate de hacerlo y pronto sentí una presión den los brazos y hombros.

-si no duele no sirve- me dijo Ángela y solo le sonreí en respuesta.

-y ¿Por qué dejaste a las "mírenos nos estamos riendo"- dijo Jessica en tono de burla, nada raro en ella "querer saber cosas".

-por eso! Ya no soportaba las risas, ¿enserio ustedes lo notaron?- ellas estaban bastante alejadas de nosotras, no creí que se escuchara tanto.

Si -reprocho Jessica- peor bueno por lo menos se ven divertidas. Y eso no le pudo salir más hipócrita, me disculpe con Ángela y fui hacia mis amigas locas llamando la atención, y de nuevo al pasar al lado de Jacob me sonrió, ahora ni siquiera se la respondí, pero si me sonroje.

-ya se dieron cuenta de que todos las estaban viendo- era increíble que se siguieran riendo!

-que… te dijo...tu novio- trataba de decir Alice pero la risa la interrumpía, Rosalie ya se estaba dando cuenta y paro de reír, no le gustaba llamar la atención pero Alice, dios ella se seguía carcajeando con su risa de caballo-bruja-y de una persona con problemas cardíacos, y claro todos no veían, entre mi apenada amiga y yo tratamos de calmar a alice.

-ya…ya…ya- decía entre respiraciones forzadas.

-¿okey? Nos vamos ya- me dijo Rosalie.

-no lo sé ¿Qué hora es?

-las 8:40 pm- dijo Alice

-no… bueno siento que no… creo que terminare de hacer ligas

-ya me quiero ir- replico rose

-yo igual, ¿y si te vas con Ángela?

-si okey, déjenme, me voy con Ángela- me hice la sufrida, aun no me quería ir.

-okey- dijeron las dos y se fueron, genial me quedaba sola.

Fui a donde estaban Ángela y Jessica hablando.

-y por eso ellas se quedan así de que "y esta que!"- okey no entendía nada de lo que decían.

-¿Qué, que paso?- claro y yo no me iba a quedar con la duda, Jessica puso mala cara.

-oh no hablábamos sobre el profesor de zumba- me dijo Ángela llamando totalmente mi atención- Jessica chatea con el todas las noches, se desvela hablando con él.

Okey eso me tomo por sorpresa, de ¿donde conocía Jessica al profesor? ¿Eran tan amigos?, creo que las dos vieron la duda en mi cara por que siguieron.

-si es que, mi hermanita, bueno la traigo a la clase que da más temprano, para niños- estaba empezando a entender de donde la conocía, pero no sabía que diera clases a niños- lo conocí antes de entrar yo a zumba, el me convenció de que entrara a su clase- dijo lo ultimo alardeando, rodé los ojos mientras Ángela la veía divertida.

-oh, entiendo… y ¿Cómo se llama?- me veía desesperada pero esta era mi oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar.

-Edward Cullen- dijo con orgullo Jessica- estudiando para abogado, toda su familia se dedica a eso y son muy reconocidos, de hecho esta en nuestra escuela, es de ultimo año y bueno a demás de que obviamente esta guapísimo, es muy agradable, lindo, gracioso y si me desvelo hablando con el- lo decía alardeando y deje de escucharla.

Así que Edward Cullen, abogado y sorpresivamente estudiaba en la escuela, que raro que nunca lo hubiera visto. Qué suerte tenia Jessica, el poder hablar con él, no cualquiera,si yo lo hiciera… por favor de que hablaríamos, para empezar como hablaría con el, aunque claro me encantaría conocerlo, saber como es, que le gusta, si yo estoy entre esas cosas… que estoy diciendo, yo no le gusto, es obvio le gusta...

-si, eso es lo malo, no es soltero- empecé a escuchar a Jessica de nuevo- anda con alguien de la escuela también de ultimo año, espero que no sea nada serio, porque claro que yo me apunto como la siguiente…- les gusta… su novia supongo, así que Edward no era soltero, pero claro que esperaba, alguien como el, por favor si no tuviera nueva me creería que es gay!

Mi mente comenzó a imaginar a Edward, y me perdi de la conversación. Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward Cullen, como alguien podía tener hasta el nombre perfecto, el era tan… tan perfecto, tan… ideal para mi, tan… tan…. _Bella! Tiene novia, _odiaba a mi subconsciente… si tenía novia peor como había dicho Jessica tal vez no era nada serio, okey! Estoy mal como si alguien como el me fuera a hacer caso, su novia a de ser perfecta también si esta con él...

Algo nuevo llego a mi mente, el iba en la escuela, nunca lo había visto, no es que conociera a todos, pero si debí haberlo visto, en asambleas o algo así, era raro…

-BELLA!- Jessica si que grita, todos en el gimnasio ahora sabia mi nombre… genial.

-no me grites- le replique.

-Bella no nos hacías caso, estabas perdida- me dijo apenada Ángela y yo me sonroje.- ya nos vamos.

Oh si perdóname, estaba distraída- Jessica susurro algo como _muy distraída fantaseando mas bien- _¿me podrías llevar Ángela?

-claro, vamos.

Salimos del lugar, y no había rastro de Jacob, no se por qué lo busque, tal vez pensar tanto en Edward me ponía mal… Edward… wow ya podía llamarlo de otra forma además de "sexy profesor"

Subimos al carro de Ángela y yo iba en la parte de atrás, viendo por la ventana no escuchaba nada de lo que decían, hasta que me di cuenta de que tal vez hablaban de Edward, las escuche por dos segundos y su conversación no iba por ahí, regrese a la ventana.

Edward… mi mente me fallo de nuevo y mi mente trajo su recuerdo… ¿el me habrá visto alguna vez en la escuela? Lo dudo ¿Jessica le habrá hablado de mi? Si claro, Jessica solo ah hablado de si misma con el ¿el me notara en la clase? ¿Pensara en mí después? Si tan solo pudiera hablarle…pero no además ¿Cómo lo haría?, no quiero saber como Jessica empezó a hablarle, ¿Cómo supo su correo?, yo jamás me atrevería a pedírselo, aunque claro si él lo hiciera sería muy diferente…

-¿Bella en que tanto piensas?- la voz de Alice me sorprendió

-Alice! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-estamos en el apartamento, bueno afuera de el, vi llegar el carro y no te bajabas, ¿Qué te pasa?

-le estuvimos hablando peor no nos repondría… parece enamorada- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

-está enamorada- genial mi fiel, leal y nada comunicativa amiga Alice tenía que hablar.

-¿creí que habías cortado con Mike?- no alcance a responderle a Jessica.

-claro que corto con el! Por favor, Bella no estaría enamorada de el! Quien lo estaría de el…- Jessica tuvo un ligero sonrojo.

-Bella ama a el tonto pro…

-OKEY!, mejor nos metemos...- le dirigí una mirada de odio a Alice- Ángela gracias por traerme, nos vemos mañana.

Baje del auto arrastrando a Alice conmigo, estuvo a punto decirles, que me gustaba el profesor, que le pasa! Si se lo dice a Jessica…

-Alice! Qué te pasa! Si no te detengo les dices!- le dije una vez que entramos a la casa y la solté.

-hay, que tiene, ni que le fueran a decir- dijo con burla

-pues si! Si le podían decir, Jessica le podía decir- le dije pensativa, enserio Jessica si le diría, no se debe confiar mucho en ella.

-JA! Si claro ¿Cómo por que Jessica le diría? Ni siquiera se conocen- pobre ingenua Alice.

-ahí te equivocas, se conocen "se desvelan toda la noche hablando"- dije imitando la voz de Jessica.

-¿Qué?... enserio… ¿jessica y el?

-NO!- hiso una cara de burla ante mi reacción.- Edward tiene novia…

-oh! Ahora tiene nombre- se burlo

-claro que tiene nombre! Y una novia- hiso gesto de llorar- cállate! Oh y también estudia a aquí.

-OH! ¿Enserio?- se veía confundida

-si, de hecho estudia para abogado, de ultimo año… ¿no lo habías visto antes?- se quedo pesando.

-no no lo había visto- cambio su cara pensativa a una de burla con sonrisa sexosa- wow! Te enteraste de bastante eh…

-lo suficiente…

-okey! Que loca suenas…- se rio de mi.- ¿quieres cenar algo? Oh ¿ya tuviste suficiente con tragarte a "EDDY" con los ojos? – dijo y se empezó a reír, no me gusto como lo llamo, sonaba tonto…

-no no quiero nada, y es Edward por favor- paro de reír y me miro directo a los ojos.

-enserio te gusta verdad.- dijo seria y no era una pregunta.

-buenas noches Alice- me fui a mi cuarto evitando su pregunta…

-buenas noches Bella…- alcance a escuchar antes de cerrar mi puerta.

No lo había notado, pero venia cansada, me dolían los brazos… estúpidas ligas! Por lo menos sirvió para saber más de Edward… okey Alice tenía razón! Sonaba como una loca.

Me recosté sobre mi cama, con los pies en el suelo y mí el techo… bueno no, no vi el techo, de hecho solo lo vi por unos segundos, hasta que se convirtiera en unos hermosos ojos verdes y la sonrisa más encantadora…

Sus labios, su nariz, su cabello, sus ojos, su cuerpo, hasta su baile, Edward no solo ocupaba todo mi pensamiento, también estaba en mis cinco sentidos.

Tenía la vista… quien diría que alguien como yo, con un trauma por los gimnasios, con odio al ejercicio y totalmente descoordinada, terminara deseando siempre el siguiente día solo para verlo…

El gusto… por esas fantasías que llenaban mi mente, el probar sus labios, sentir su lengua, saber que se siente el probar los más perfectos labios en total sincronía con los míos…

El tacto… el sentido en el que Edward estaba presente más fuerte que cualquier otro… como desea tocarlo…sentirlo en mi… conmigo… amándome… su cuerpo era tan perfecto, deseaba todo en el, deseaba que bailara, que bailara solo para mi, para que yo lo disfrutara… enserio deseaba tocarlo.

El oído… bueno supongo que mientras alguien estuviera hablando de el, ese sentido estaría muy desarrollado, desesperada por saber algo de el, por conocerlo, porque el me conozca…

El olfato… está bien… no había estado tan cerca de el como para olerlo, pero con toda su perfección… estaba segura que seria delicioso… su olor claro…

En fin… todo en Edward me incitaba al deseo, al amor, nunca había sentido algo así… nunca! Y menos por un desconocido que probablemente ni siquiera me ah visto y ni me hace en su vida, y solo soy una tonta mas que lo desea mientras el baila…

En un acto de reflejo salte de la cama y me metí a bañar… necesitaba limpiar mis pensamientos y dejar de pensar en el… parecía una loca… tenía que volver, abrí la regadera y puse agua fría, el pensar en el me había traído malos pensamientos.

Deje que el agua se llevara a Edward… _si claro Bella, como si eso fuera posible _– bueno si no me ayudas no lo podre borrar… así o más loca hablando con mi subconsciente en voz alta.

Cambie el agua fría por caliente para que relajara mis músculos… y juro que trate de no pensar en Edward… enserio lo trate, y no lo logre, mi mete viajo una vez más a el. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahorita? ¿En qué edificio vivirá? ¿Quién era su novia? ¿Estará con ella? Necesitaba respuestas a muchas preguntas, necesitaba a Edward.

Termine de bañarme lo más rápido que pude, me cambie y cepille mi cabello, lo deje suelto para que se secara.

Salí de mi cuarto a tomar agua y a ver si Alice estaba aun despierta, no la encontré en la cocina así que supuse que estaría e su cuarto leyendo… muy típico de Alice. Me empecé a reír recordando lo que habíamos encontrado rose y yo… sus libros pornográficos! Me empecé a reír mas fuerte y entre a mi cuarto corriendo.

Me lance sobre la cama y encendí mi laptop, sabía muy bien lo que haría… abrí mis paginas iniciales, y abrí una nueva pestaña de facebook y típico en una loca acosadora como yo, busque su nombre…

Edward Cullen … entrar … ver fotos… y si, si era mi Edward, y si yo era la loca maniática acosadora, vi todas sus fotos y era cierto, alguna incluso estaban en los salones e la universidad, con personas de la universidad que yo ya había visto, y si en algunas Salía con su novia, a quien tampoco había visto, en algunas salía con un muchacho, rubio, era guapo y podría jurar que lo había visto en el gimnasio… después de ver todas las fotos que podía ver, por que no… como la sicópata que soy me puse a revisar su muro*.

Me di cuenta tarde de que esto estaba mal, me estaba lastimando, verlo ahí en sus fotos tan feliz con otra, tan guapo en traje…wow… debo cerrar esto eso hice, la desesperación me llego y cerré lo mas fuerte que pude la laptop, prácticamente la tire al suelo y me tumbe en mi cama.

Apague la luz pero no me moleste en taparme, solo me acosté viendo el "techo de nuevo" y no se si estaba muy cansada o ya estaba alucinando pero pude sentir lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, lo supo por que estas quemaban, mis lagrimas siempre me quemaban lentamente cuando lloraba… pero no! Yo no debía llorar! No por Edward! No por un tonto que había conocido! Acosado! Y aceptándolo… me había enamorado.

No se cuanto tiempo paso antes de dormir me pero cuando lo hice caí en el más hermosos sueño al lado de Edward Cullen.

* * *

_**Les gusto? Espero que si… fue difícil hacer este capítulo… no me llegaba la inspiración, pero bueno como ya dije subiré un poco más seguido, tal vez mañana? Les parece? Okey dependerá de los reviews… gracias por leer.**_

_**Adidegante.**_


End file.
